Muna Moon
by Lil Rocker 2kaii9
Summary: Muna Shumanteya, A Demon princess without a land or family. Lost eveything. Her bestfriend Kagome, takes her to meet Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the others. When Muna and Sesshomaru, find out they are in love with each other, others from Muna past come back.


My name is, Princess Muna Cocheta Shumanateya. Daughter of, Queen Shada Etenia Napayshni-Shumanateya, King Takoda Iye Shumanateya. Sister to, Prince Kele Honvi Shumanateya, Prince Nikiti Tuketu Shumanateya, Princess Sahkyo Luyu Shumanateya and Princess Halona Miakoda Shumanateya.

No ones knows I am a princess since my land was destroyed, and betrayed by my sister and brother Kele and Sahkyo. My land is named Wicapiwaken, a land of Natives/Shape Shifters, Mages, Sorcerers, and Demons. My family was royal as you has seen in there names. But no more. Our land had enemies, The Zitkalasa, Demons, leader is, much to my shame, my brother Kele Shumanateya. My family was royal, meaning it was okay to mate with your sibling.

And Sahkyo, my sister, was in love with him. They both were in love with each other. And she turned against us. Destroyed children, babies, parents, innocents and my family. She thought she killed me but she didn't. I came to Tokyo, Japan, after I healed. Which took years with my injuries. But that was 135 years ago,

I should tell you what I am. I am a Demon, A Wolf Demon, can transform into a wolf, a huge pure white wolf with fangs and strength of a thousand men and the speed and grace of a million cats. I have claws, fangs, tail and ears. My tail is pure white with a black swirl design on it, and is long and fluffy and thick, my ears are like my tail with the same designs.

My claws are rich black and sharp. I have heightened sense more than a average demon, great at fighting now I have learned more and can heal really very really fast. If i get angry I transform into a wolf, I can also semi-shift, like I can shift my head to the head of a wolf, or my hands to paws, or some of my skin to fur.

I also have Mage, Sorcerer, Shape-Shifter blood in me. I can so some spells like a Mage, basicaly anything that rhymes, I can create spells, potions or mix herbs like a Sorcerer, Shape-Shifting into a wolf make up for the shape-shifter bit.

I have thigh length, spiky straight, silky soft, pure white hair with black streaks in it, my side bangs that are on each side of my face are neck length are black and sily framing my face, my side fringe covers my left eye, and stops at my nose, the color of it is silver lie the moon representing my wolf side.

My skin is lightly tonned, and flawlessly smooth, I have tattoos, we are born with these tattoos, one on my back of a my wolf head in pure white with shades making it look real, it grows as I do, on my forehead is a white half moon, beside my eyes near my hair are pure white swirls leading from my corner of eye to my hair line, on my forearms are silver full moons with black and gold stars around them all over my arms but not my hands, they fade when they get to my hands, also my palms, on my hand, have tattoos of a aqua blue swirl with a gold star on it with a silver circul surronding it.

My eyes are large and wolf like, they are ice blue, has a amber outline of the iris's and pupils, and silver, gold and grey flecks, my lashes are long, thick and ink black and framed my eyes nicely, also around my eyes like eyeliner, to humans, is a black, a little like noticable to humans like eyeliner, it fades into my skin, but is isn't eyeliner it is real.

My body is perfect, a flat taunt stomach, perfect thighs, perfect sized bust not to small or to big, full but perfect, my legs long, slender, not cubby and well model like, my arms slender and not cubby, my shoulders are slender and I have curves in the right places. My lips are blood red and plump, soft and warm. I stand at 5'8, I am 17 years old also, well I look 19, but I am 152 years old. .

I live in the forest near my friends house, Kagome Higurashi, she and her family knows of what I am and does not ask me questions of my past. Kagome is beautiful for a human, she has midnight blue mid back length hair, a fringe and bangs, purplish brown big eyes, pale flawless skin, stand at 5'5 and has a perfect body, she is 17. I usually go to there house for dinner some times. I eat meat in the forest of deers and lions.

Today I am with Kagome, wearing a kimono but a different one as always. A deep black top that has a short sleeves, a low neck line as a V, made out of chiffon, my pants have a silk black waist band, chiffon, that is like the arabian ones and has a silk ankle band at the bottom holding them there, my over kimono is onyx purple, stronger than any armor made and warm to keep me warm but not to hot, and is plain except silver wolves howling, two on each sleeve, the sleeves are long and huge at the end with silk black ends.

There is a hood, that covers my face in shadows, is is silver inside and onyx purple outside, with a silk black outline. The waist band holding it closed is silk black and has silver and purple moons on it and ties to the back. And I had my tail out of the slit at the back so my ail can be out. And on my wrist was my Nixkamich my sword that turned into a bracelet to hide, is has a long thick midnight black blade, a onyx holder with silver and white moon deisgns on it, is was no heavy for me but heavey for a human, like lifting a boulder. The bracelet was a silver chain with a ony and white half moon pendant. My hair is down and brushed like always.

Me and Kagome were near the lake near her house. I was sitting on a boulder, arms crossed in my sleeves of my kimono, hood up, to protect my tonned skin from the sun, I do not like it in my face. I was sitting crossed legged. Kagome, standing atleast 14 feet from a tree with a apple on a branch, so she can shoot it with her arrow and bow. She has been praticing. She told me everything about, Inuyasha, the well, han-yous, Kikyou, Kaede, the village, the time difference.

I knew she was in love with Inuyasha. She just needed help to realize it.

"Kagome, do you love Inuyasha?" I said, Kagome, was about to shoot the arrow but it went up in the air and hit the trees highest branch in her shock.

"Muna, why would you think that?" I sighed, this will be hard.

"Because, I heard you talk of him, I know love when i see it Kagome. I was in love once, you known" I sighed again in sadness. Kagome looked sad aswell. She sat down in front of me on a boulder there. She looked down and asked me a question.  
"Can you tell me about him?" I looked at her for a minute deciding and said,  
"Okay Kagome, for you, I will" I took a big breath and let it out again. I started.

"A long time ago over a hundred years ago. I was still young, barly 18, I was to chose a mate. I did, his name was Sahale Kaymisualo, he was a Shape-Shifter Demon, he was 19, had pure black, neck length, wavy hair, soft and unwavering dark red eyes, a perfect body and his skin was flawless and pale but heathly pale. He was caring to me, harsh to others who were mean to me, loving, soft, understanding, passionate to me, he was always, charming, good-looking, intelligent and caring for his family and other around him who were his friends. We mated and a few monthes later, I had a child." Kagome gasps and threw her hand to her mouth.

"Her name was Nokomis, she had her father hair color, my bangs and his dark red eyes with my amber outline of her iris's and pupils. She had his pale skin and my red lips. She looked breath taking. She was a wonderful child. We all loved her dearly.

She and my sister Halona and her husband Tuari Dasankurukisi's son, Kachada, we always together. She was six when the war started. Kele and Sahkyo, much to my sadness, my siblings, lead her army to our village and palace. They killed everyone in the village first, we got some in the palace and safe for a while. She killed all of them, leaving my family. Sahkyo hated me more than ever. You see she and Kele had a child, Akule, he look like his mother and father. He was just as cruel. He was 20 and I was 29 when I killed him. He was going to kill my Nokomis, my child. Sahkyo hated me since she heard I did it.

She killed my family infront of me, making it painful for me to watch as she tortured them then left them to die. I did a spell to make them die, to rest in peace, and get rid of the pain. She got Mother, and Kele raped her, ripped out her hair, snapped her nails off and burned her skin, when she fanally died. Father was, beaten, burned and ripped. Nikiti and Halona and there wife and husband died the same way as mother except raped for the men. She killed Kachada by setting him on fire. My daughter, my beautiful daughter, she burn her face, ripped her hair our and raped her. Me and Sahale watched unable to do anything. A 8 year old girl. Next was my Sahel, he kissed me one more time and said he loved me, before he was tortured and died. For 20 years she tortured me slowly killing me. I couldn't heal because she put a spell to make me not heal. Soon I pretended to die, she get her servents to throw me out into the river. I climb out of the river and for just under 100 years, I healed. And came to Tokyo. And met you."

Kagome was crying then. I too had my hood down. My ears were flattened against my head, my eyes were big and teary, I had purple silver tears running down my face. My lips quivered. And my tail was lying beside me, curled around me.

Soon we stopped and Kagome and me had a sleep over. I was in my black top and pants underneath my Kimono.

"Muna, you have lived for a hundred, thirty-five years, yeah?" I looked up from my book of spells.

"Yes Kagome, why do you ask?" I looked back down at my book while listening to her.

"I want you to come with me, to meet Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru, Kaede, Songa, Shippo, and all the others. Be careful, a monk, in purple, might ask you to bear his children" I was raging inside, but I knew he didn't know my past. "So go easy, they don't know about you yet" I sighed and said to Kagome.

"Okay. Now lets sleep, Kagome" She nodded and lay down. I put my book away and turn off the light, then went to sleep. Wondering what tomorrow would be like..........

* * *

**Rate and Review Please. Hope you like it. Soon will come. Bye Bye. By the way Muna's land is Natives. So her family and anyone on their land have Native American names.**

**Love, Lil Rocker 2kaii9**


End file.
